Vacation of a Lifetime?
by EvelynMM
Summary: Brian takes everyone, and I do mean everyone, on vacation to celebrate Gus's 10th birthday. Can he handle the sensory overload that is his friends and family on a 24/7 basis? Mainly fluff! QaF/Life Unexpected crossover. Potential for sequel if wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is only my second fic, ever…and my first QaF fic, so please go easy on me! You guys have no idea how much I have stressed over writing for this show because the characters are all so incredibly unique! This post is a teaser/intro of sorts simply to see if the interest is there for me to continue. I am a late bloomer to the show as I just started watching a couple months ago, but from the moment I watched the pilot I was hooked and have read many of the AMAZING fics posted here. A great friend of mine, Cass, who was actually the one to introduce me to the show, encouraged me to give this a shot, so I hope you guys like it. So this entire story is dedicated to her because she is just made of all kinds of awesome sauce!**

**This story is mostly fluff (though it does contain adult language), as it centers around the entire gang going on vacation together and while all the characters are heavily included in this part, I am listing this as a Brian/Justin fic. This is set at present time so everyone is roughly 6 years older than they were in the finale. This will be a crossover with another show, but not yet in this chapter. The crossover itself will be more of a prop and not so much an interference with the QaF group; it will just be a merging of a similar idea I had for another show I loved, _Life Unexpected_, that was recently canceled. As most of you will quickly pick up there is actually a connection between the two shows that is super easy to spot, but I just thought this would be amusing to have the two worlds collide in hopefully a fun and entertaining way.**

**I am thinking this fic will be between 5-7 chapters long, but if the interest is there, I have already been working on a sequel of sorts that could be a bit longer as well as less fluffy and more angst-y in parts, that I will explain later if the readers are interested. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions as I am willing to answer just about anything…and I love constructive criticism, but please don't be mean. I'm sure there is a nice way to tell me I suck and should never write again…**

**I will stop talking now, so without further ado…**

[o][o][o][o][o]

"Where are we going first, Dad? I totally want to go ride the train and then maybe we could go see the animals…" the young boy rambled in a huff as he pulled on his father's arm in an attempt to hurry him along. Surely he understood the importance of not wasting time at a place as awesome as this!

Brian breathed in deeply as he counted to 10 in his head.

_1…2…3…_

"Before we leave, we have to go on the River Boat…it's even called the Liberty Square River Boat, can you believe that? I mean, what are the odds?" Justin practically squealed; his smile stuck in perpetual "sunshine" mode as he damn near bounced up and down beside his partner.

_4…5…6…_

Out of nowhere an arm flung around Brian's neck as a shriek permeated in the deepest recesses of his ear, "Just find me a handsome prince and y'all may never see me again!"

The brunette bit his lip to keep from verbally assaulting his hapless friend as he removed the death grip the flamboyant man had on his neck._ Fucking Emmett!_

_7…8…9…_

"I heard that!" Drew exclaimed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he pulled his boyfriend back against his chest as the two lost themselves in each other; oblivious to everyone around them.

"What about that ride with the midgets that sing?" Debbie yelled brusquely from the back of the too-large group.

_What had he been thinking when he suggested this little trip? And why on Earth had he offered to pay for the whole damn thing?_

"You mean "It's A Small World?" Justin asked as he leaned down to pick up the 3 year old that was tugging at his pants, her arms outstretched as she waited impatiently for him to comply.

"Fuck if I know!"

"Deb!" Justin admonished as he tilted his head towards the toddler in his arms. "Don't listen to Aunt Deb, Suvi! She forgets there are little ears listening who like to repeat every bad word they hear." Justin warned, his eyes growing large in silent protest as he smiled sweetly back at the red-head.

"Oops, sorry Sunshine."

"They're not midgets, Deb. They are doll-like representations of children from all over the world who sing songs from their native homelands…hence the name "It's A Small World.'" Ted corrected in his perfected monotoned sarcasm, his head never rising from the map he was studying as he pointed out a particular attraction to Jennifer.

Brian could feel his head starting to pound mercilessly.

_9 ½…10_

_Fucking Disney World._

"I don't know about anybody else but I'm heading straight to the castle." Brian groaned as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at the giddy, child-like state his friends and family had been reduced to before they had even entered the park. He could only imagine what they would be like when they actually got in to the thick of it.

"For what? That's the last place I thought you would want to go." Michael snorted, slipping his arm around Ben's waist as the two trailed behind with Hunter silently looking around in barely contained fascination. His too-short childhood had never afforded him the chance to even dream about going to Disney World. He would play it cool on the outside, of course, but inside he felt about as old as Gus and just as excited.

"The height will be most effective for when I jump!" Brian exclaimed melodramatically with a curt smile, careful that his son couldn't hear him.

He _was_ kidding after all…_sort of._

"Quit being a drama princess." Handing the excited child back to her mom, Justin couldn't help but laugh when Daphne pulled a face at Brian's theatrics. "This was all your idea and you know you love this. Look how happy Gus is." Justin whispered in his ear, slipping his arms around the taller man's waist as they approached the entrance of the theme park.

Gus really was excited. So were JR and Suvi, Brian had to admit as he kept reminding himself why he had suggested this God forsaken trip in the first place.

_Gus only turns 10 once._

As the group reached the official entrance to the theme park, they abruptly stopped to look up at the colorful banner that hung over the entrance to Main Street USA.

"Gay Days 2011?" Lindsay and Mel asked in unison as they looked to each other and then back to the leader of their group.

Not paying attention to the seemingly hundreds of people scattering around them, the group noticed for the first time, the unusually large number of same-sex couples all around them; some accompanied by children while others walked blissfully alone in the increasingly condensed crowd.

Breathing in the impossibly humid, sweltering air that hung heavy around them; Brian refused to turn around to address the group's eager expressions as he failed miserably to conceal the smile that, now, danced across his lips. If he was going to submit himself to this specific brand of torture for the next several days in the name of celebrating his son's milestone birthday, surrounded by sugar-fueled, screaming children and costumed Disney characters, he was damn-well going to at least enjoy the scenery.

"Come on Sonny Boy." He exclaimed loudly as he reached down for his son's hand, throwing the last part over his shoulder as his pace picked up to take the lead of the stunned group. "It is after all…the gayest place on Earth!"


	2. New Friends

**This is the chapter that introduces the Life Unexpected group. I originally was going to include more characters from the show because some of the secondary characters would have fit in so well with our group, but I decided in the end to keep the group small because there are already so many characters involved as it is. For those not familiar with the show I will give a very brief summary and if you click the characters names there is a picture for those of you who are like me and like to put a name with a face:**

Lux, who was played by Britt Robertson, was given up for adoption by her mom, Cate, played by Shiri Appleby, when Cate was only 16 years old and never told the father, Baze, played by Kristoffer Polaha, that she was even pregnant. 16 years later, Lux tracks her bio-parents down to get their signatures (due to a mix up in paperwork) in order to become emancipated as she was never adopted and had been subjected to really bad foster homes all her life. She is refused emancipation and is relinquished in to the custody of her biological parents as they all try to navigate these new unfamiliar waters. Her best friend, Tasha, played by Ksenia Solo, eventually becomes adopted in to the family as well. Cate and Baze lost touch after high school and Cate eventually married someone else and they had a baby (Bleu), but she and Baze have grown close since Lux came back in to their lives.

**That is basically the long and short of it. I have purposefully left out key bits of information so far in to this story that will be revealed in this, as well as future chapters, but please feel free to ask any questions you might have. As long as you don't mind spoilers (for which I will send a private message so as not to spoil anyone else), I am willing to answer any and all questions.**

**Again, this is mainly fluff with some adult language thrown in as well. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas send them my way. I am open to just about anything.**

[o][o][o][o][o]

Damned if he'd admit it, but Brian Kinney was actually enjoying himself. He'd spent the better part of the day checking out the sites as well as checking out the men that roamed in every direction around him. When they had reached the Mad Hatter's Tea Party ride, a whirling conglomeration of spinning and twirling life-size tea cups, Gus excitedly begged his father to take him on the ride. Searching the suddenly preoccupied faces of his traitorous friends for help in getting out of this particular task, Brian decided he wouldn't risk upsetting his son by demanding that someone else take him. So he relented, ushering all three children towards the end of the line as he cut a glare back to his group…silently promising revenge at some point in the near future.

Fifteen minutes later, Gus and JR jumped into their assigned cup as Brian hoisted the youngest of their group in front of him before he settled in between the two girls. Noticing the all-too familiar mischievous glint in his son's eyes, Brian reminded him sternly. "We're not spinning too fast, ok? Suvi's much smaller than you."

As the ride jolted awake, Gus nodded his head in acceptance as Suvi climbed in to Brian's lap to grab ahold of the handle that jutted up from the middle of the floor that helped spin the cup faster and faster; like a giant Sit-N-Spin. As the ride picked up speed each kid took turns spinning the cup around as they howled with laughter and Brian held on to Suvi who seemed precariously close to bouncing right off his lap with excitement.

As the ride started to slow down after a few minutes, Brian could hear the squeals and moans coming from the kids and adults around him as the full effect of the ride started to set in. JR's eyes were slightly unfocused but Brian noticed that Gus's face was a particular shade of green he had never seen before. "You alright, Sonny Boy?" Peering closer, Brian quickly looked around for the nearest trashcan.

"I'm ok, dad." Gus firmly nodded his head as he breathed in deeply and the color started to return to his face. Brian tilted the boy's face up to make sure he was truly ok, smiling proudly as his son conquered his queasy stomach.

"JR?" He asked as he was met with a wide smile in response, the older girl nodding her head in the affirmative.

"What about you, Suvi? How you feeling?" Brian asked as he turned the girl around in his lap; he couldn't help laughing at her sharply focused eyes, as if she hadn't spent the last 10 minutes perpetually twirling and shrieking in excitement.

"I want ice cream, Uncle Bri!" This kid really was indestructible.

"Let's get out of here first; ice cream might need to wait a little while." Brian laughed quietly as he placed the girl down to the floor, motioning for her to wait before he turned back to help the two older kids down. The attendant nodded all-too-knowingly as she looked towards Gus and JR who seemed to sway slightly with each step.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute, dad." Gus replied in a serious tone as he sat down beside Emmett, who instantly started to fawn over the boy.

"You gonna let little Suvi show you up like that, Sonny Boy?" Brian teased brightly as the 3 year old in question skipped around his legs. Sweeping the giggling girl off her feet, Brian placed her on his shoulders; partially to still the energetic child, and partially to ensure she didn't skip off out of sight. "Looks like your still the champ, kid."

Suvi raised her arms above her head in victory.

Michael shook his head as he noticed the all too familiar gesture the toddler was sporting. He had seen his best friend in that same stance a time or two before.

Gus rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that was pulling at his lips. "It didn't mess with her because she's so little…lower to the ground and all."

"Oh is that why?" Brian couldn't help but smile at his son's attempt to rationalize. 10 years old and he was already trying to bullshit his way out of things.

_That's my boy!_

"So, where to next?" Lindsay asked the kids as she stood up from her spot between Mel and Michael, trying to pull the group's attention from their separate conversations to look at her. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today!"

"I want to go on the small world ride!" JR clapped her hands excitedly.

"I want to go see all the princesses and fairies!" Suvi countered, tugging on Brian's ear as her other arm flailed wildly in the opposite direction of where they currently stood.

"Suvi, what did I tell you? We are doing what everyone wants to do, not just what you want to do." Lifting herself off the bench with more effort than she would have liked, Daphne couldn't help but curse her body. She shouldn't already be this unsteady at 5 months. Reaching up, she pried the little girl's fingers from around Brian's ear, causing him to wince in pain.

"But mom…" Suvi whispered as her bottom lip pushed forward, pulling her head down to stare at her mother through her long, dark lashes. "I really want to go see the princesses and the fairies. Pretty please?"

"That's not going to work this time." Daphne declared as she held the girls stare defiantly. Glancing briefly at Brian, she jabbed her finger in to his chest as he fought to contain his laughter. "You've created a monster, you know that?"

"I have done no such thing." A pair of tiny hands reached down to cup Brian's face as he was suddenly eye-to-eye with his partner-in-crime. Brian held on to the girl's legs tightly as she leaned forward over his head and whispered accusingly "Uncle Bri, it's not working. Can you take me to go see the princesses and the fairies?"

"We've got to ditch your mom first, kid!"

"Seriously, are you physically incapable of telling her no?" Daphne challenged throwing her hands in the air. She should have known better; when those two put their heads together, it would take nothing short of an act from God to sway their minds.

"Absolutely not! I got this – watch and learn!" Brian removed the child from his shoulders, standing her up on the bench as he looked at her sternly, squaring off his shoulders. "Now Suvi, I know you want to go see the princesses and the fairies right now, but we just can't do that."

Daphne stood speechless; this was quite possibly the first time that she could remember Brian refusing anything to her daughter. Maybe he did have a backbone when it came to the precocious 3 year old after all?

Just when she thought Brian had diffused the situation she noticed that glint in his eyes that she knew all too well. He was playing her like a fiddle.

_Shit! Wrong analogy._

"But Uncle Bri…" Suvi protested, her lips forming a well-rehearsed pout before she turned to glance at Justin who was watching the unfolding scene intently.

"Don't look at me!" He replied as he held his hands up in resignation.

"No, let me finish. We can't go see the princesses and fairies, and we can't go to the Small World ride," Brian said with great anguish as he let out a loud sigh, "because right now we are going to go get some ice cream." Brian winced at the sudden auditory onslaught that racked his ears. All three kids cheered loudly as they jumped up and down, grabbing whatever hand was closest to them and tugging the grown-ups towards the nearest ice cream shop.

Daphne shook her head in defeat, giving up control for the time being. The group jumped in to action, leaving Daphne to trail behind, her slower pace dislocating her, yet again, from the others.

Scowling at the man who walked back towards her, biting his lip in an attempt to contain the grin that was fighting to appear, she pointed down to her ever-expanding stomach. "See this! This is all your fault!"

"Now mamma, we don't know that for sure. Could just as easily be Justin's fault." Daphne cried in protest as Brian tucked her arm around his.

"Well, whichever one took, I still blame you."

"Hey, whatever works!" Brian grinned, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the younger girl's cheek. "I can get you one of those motorized chairs, they are usually reserved for the old and decrepit, but I am sure they would make an allowance for your condition."

Blushing as she always did when Brian playfully teased her, Daphne reached around to punch his arm. "Well, being of the old persuasion, yourself, you might need to get one just in case one of those sexy hips of yours goes out on you."

Brian suddenly stopped, looking horrified; as if just finding out that Gucci was going out of business. He took a few deep breaths before he started walking again. "I'm going to let that slide on account you are pregnant…with my child no less. But I reserve the right to enact revenge for that malicious statement in the future."

Smiling, Daphne patted his arm. "Whatever works."

[o][o][o][o][o]

Ice cream ingested – scratch that; inhaled – and the beginning signs of the inevitable sugar rush that was about to commence, Brian inwardly groaned at the error of his ways. Ice cream should be given to children before they were sent off with their parent's to their respective hotel rooms. Not before they were made to wait in line for 20 minutes only to board a tiny boat with no escape but the water.

"We are going to take up an entire boat just ourselves." Ted snickered as he looked around at the seemingly endless line of people waiting in line.

"I don't understand what is so special about this ride anyways. It's as old as fu…it's older than dirt and consists of singing wooden dolls. What's the big deal?" Hunter groaned as he listlessly swayed side to side in the cramped line.

"It's what your sister wanted to do, so zip it or you'll be going with the girls and the kids tomorrow to Animal Kingdom." Michael warned his son in a hushed voice.

"No way man, you promised I could do my thing at Universal Studios…no kids, no parental units."

"You'll still get to go, just let your sister enjoy this, huh?" Ben compromised in his trademark soothing tone.

"Fine!"

"Ohhh, the Haunted Mansion looks fun and it's just right around the corner. Let's go there next?" Emmett clapped his hands excitedly as he pushed his way through the group to point to the building that looked like the derelict remains of what once was a stately mansion.

"There's a shop right next to it that I want to stop in while you guys check it out." Jennifer exclaimed as she motioned towards the colorful candy store to Debbie.

"If I don't go with you, Vic might very well strike me dead before the days done. He would have spent the entire day happily shuffling from one candy store to the next." Looking fondly to no one in particular, everyone around her took a moment to once again remember their fallen friend.

Watching the children climbing over, under, and through the railings that separated the interweaving lines of people, Brian moved in behind Justin, wrapping his arms around his smaller waist, their fingers weaving together against the blonde's stomach. Propping his chin on Justin's shoulder he silently nudged his nose behind his ear, his fingers absentmindedly twisting the gold band wrapped around Justin's left ring finger before tapping his own against it as he had taken to doing when he needed the silent confirmation. Neither spoke as they simply tried to block out the commotion around them to pretend, if only for a moment, that it was just the two of them in their own little bubble.

Not the two of them and what seemed to be the entire gay population of the greater United States. The cool mist that seeped from the ceiling, in an attempt to combat the scorching heat, twisted around them like a protective blanket, shielding them from everyone and everything around them.

They pulled apart after a few minutes as Brian shifted to stand beside Justin, never losing some semblance of contact, he frowned when his hands came in to contact with the clammy metal railing.

"Excuse me, I need your help to settle something." A girl with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes inquired as she walked over to stand in front of the pair. Justin was struck by her exotic features, his hands practically itched to draw her and capture her unique beauty on paper. She directed her questioning to the blonde, her hand resting on her hips as a sly smile curled the corner of her lips. "Have you ever been to Portland?"

"Umm no." Justin laughed nervously as he stood up straight. He was fairly positive that it should be obvious that he and Brian were together. If it wasn't for the fact that they could barely keep their hands off each other, the rings they each were sporting should have been a dead giveaway. Was this girl, who looked to be in her late teens, so brazenly unaware or unconcerned that this was some weird attempt at a, albeit really bad, pick-up line. Cautiously, he continued, "Why?"

"I swear I've seen you somewhere. My friend thinks I am going crazy because the odds of running in to someone, here, that I know are slim as hell, but you just look really familiar." Looking back to her blonde friend, she motioned her over to join them.

Brian watched the exchange with interest as he observed the raven haired girls unapologetic energy. It was a force he recognized, himself. A quality he respected.

"Wrong coast I'm afraid. We're from Pittsburgh." Justin conceded in relief when he realized the girl wasn't hitting on him.

"I'm Tasha, this is my best friend, Lux." She said as the blonde girl he had noticed a few minutes ago finally managed to push through the crowds to stand beside her friend. "And that guy back there; tall, sticks out like a sore thumb, that's Baze."

Justin couldn't help but smile at the girl's boldness in weaving herself into a conversation with a total stranger He introduced himself. "Justin and this is Brian, and that is everyone else." Justin grinned as he motioned towards the rest of the large group as they randomly nodded and waved, various hellos coming from all directions. It's not that he didn't want to properly introduce the rest of his group to this girl, there were just too damn many of them.

Just then, the taller, older man she had just pointed out reached the growing group with a sheepish grin. "I swear, no matter how old they are, you turn your back for one second and they disappear. I hope my kids aren't bothering you; they have the unique ability of not understanding when to leave people alone. The name's Nathaniel Bazile, but everyone calls me Baze." Reaching his hand out, he shook Justin's hand firmly before Brian reluctantly complied as well.

_Why did the chatty ones always find him?_

"Tash is still trying to figure out how she knows him, though I think she was just looking for an excuse to come over." Lux rolled her eyes as she nudged her friend with her shoulder.

"Was not! Besides, it obviously wouldn't make a difference if I was. These two are totally together, right?" Tasha asked, her eyebrows rising in unabashed expectation.

"Yeah." Justin nearly giggled as he slid his arm back around Brian's waist.

"Hot!" Tasha exclaimed as the blonde girl grabbed her arm in hushed reproach. "What?"

Justin blushed.

Brian smirked. He liked this girl.

"Dad, do we have to go on this stupid ride? It's for babies!" Gus whined as he planted himself in front of his father, his arms folded against his chest as he looked in disdain to the two younger girls who were still playing on the railings.

"I feel ya, little dude!" Baze groaned as he seemed to tower impossibly over the young boy. "I have to go to. What is it with girls and this ride?"

Finding himself oddly amused at the playful, yet serious tone of their newest acquaintance, Brian ruffled the boy's hair. "They've rode the rides you wanted to go on, now you have to return the favor. We're getting closer to the front of the line; it won't be too much longer."

With a huff, the young boy filed towards the back of the group to stand with Debbie and Jennifer.

"So you've never been to Portland? Are you an actor or something?"

"No." Justin scoffed at Brian who commenced in laughing loudly as if the mere thought of that was amusing.

"Ladies, don't waste your time with this one, he's tied down with the old ball-and-chain over there." Sliding up beside them, Hunter grinned appreciatively until he felt a hand smack the back of his head.

Looking towards the offender, Brian shot him a warning glare.

Baze watched in astonishment as the younger man grinned almost hungrily at Tasha. "Should I be worried?"

"He's relatively harmless, besides," Brian raised his voice, "she looks like she could eat him alive."

Undeterred, Hunter forged on.

"Have you ever been out to Pittsburgh or New York?" Justin asked as he stepped away from Brian to stand closer towards the girls and Hunter. He remembered the girl saying they had never left their state but he still couldn't figure out how the girl could possibly recognize him.

"New York? I thought you said you were from Pittsburgh?"

"I am, but if you'd been to New York you might have seen me at some gallery exhibits possibly. I lived there for a couple years before I moved back home."

"Shit, that's it! What's your name? You're full name?"

"I changed it a few years back to Justin Kinney after Brian and I got married, but it used to be Justin…"

"Taylor?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"No way! I've never been to New York but I read the New York Times every day. I saw a few write-ups a while back about your work. Remember, Lux. I said that if we made it out to New York after graduation I wanted to check out some galleries and see if I could find anything of his?"

"First stop on the tour." Lux agreed as they all inched forward in line.

Justin was stunned. He knew that there was interest for his work on the East coast, but he never imagined that it would expand from there. He often felt as though New York was a bubble of artistic talent that existed in and of itself. He was astonished that someone on the other side of the country was familiar enough with his work and his name to pick him out of a crowd.

Brian was still trying to figure out the man that stood before him. He was, for all intents and purposes, Brian's usual type; he greatly resembled the usual tricks: tall, dark and handsome, but he was also laid-back and almost goofy. This would normally annoy the fuck out of Brian but, maybe it was because he was actually enjoying this vacation with his family, or maybe he really had softened over the years, but he realized that he wasn't looking for the quickest way to get out of a conversation with this man.

"So what do you do for a living?" Brian was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the question tossed his way.

"I own my own advertising agency."

"You any good?"

"I'd like to think so."

"What's your company's name? Would I know any of your work?"

"Kinnetik. We've done national work with Remsen pharmaceuticals among other campaigns."

"Awesome. I own my own business. Well, actually it's just a bar, but we are expanding now that we're actually turning a profit."

Brian instinctively knew that the man wasn't gay, he was the epitome of the all-American straight male, but it did amuse him that he was here, with his family, during what was no doubt the parks largest gay event of the year. As if needing to further drive his theory home, a short dark-haired woman appeared out of nowhere, a slightly fussy baby perched on her hip.

"There you are, I went to change Bleu and when I turned around you guys were gone. The fact that you are a giant does come in handy some times."

"Cate, Brian – Brian, Cate." Baze introduced as Brian watched the woman look him over, clearly liking what she saw. Clearing his throat, Baze continued. "Cate is Lux's mom and my ex."

When Brian looked towards the child in the woman's arms, Cate laughed nervously. "Not his!"

This little odd family seemed to be just as fucked up as his own makeshift family.

With a soft cry of protest, the baby on the woman's hip proceeded in vomiting a milky substance down the front of the woman's blouse. Baze and Brian both jumped back with mirrored looks of abject horror on their faces as Cate was only able to laugh at how this day had seemed to turn from bad to worse. As she rummaged through the diaper bag at her hip, Lindsay cautiously stepped forward.

"I've got some wet naps in my purse. If you want, I can take her while you go get cleaned up." Smiling comfortingly at the increasingly frazzled woman, Lindsay motioned for Cate to follow her as they headed back towards the back of the group where the other women were located.

"Thanks." Cate mumbled appreciatively as she handed the now-giggling baby over to the woman, holding the sticky fabric of her shirt away from her skin as the group quickly parted to make room for her to pass by.

With Suvi occupied, sitting in Jennifer's lap as they discussed where the young girl wanted to go next, Daphne walked towards her best friend to introduce herself to the girls he was talking to. As she passed Brian, she noticed the uneasy look he still held from the puking child. Patting his arm she looked him over in mock sympathy as she rubbed her rounded belly, "See what you've got to look forward to in a couple months."

"Don't remind me!" He grumbled at her retreating form.

"Wait, you and her?" Baze questioned as his head whipped back and forth. "I thought you were with him…I am so confused."

"Long story, but in a sense, yes and yes."

"So how long are you here for?" Justin asked as Daphne stepped in between him and Hunter, waving happily to the new girls.

"Daphne."

"Lux."

"Tasha."

"We're here for two more days. You?"

"Three more days. What are your plans for the rest of your trip?"

"Tomorrow we are going to Universal Studios and then I am not sure what we are doing our last day." Lux said as she looked ahead and noticed they were reaching the front of the line. Only a few more minutes.

"So are we." Daphne exclaimed as she pointed to her and Justin. The women had all planned on taking the kids to Animal Kingdom the following day as the group had decided to split up for the day. Jennifer had offered to take Suvi so Daphne and Justin could spend the day together.

"Me too!" Hunter grinned.

"How about we meet up, get away from all these adults." Tasha proclaimed before noticing how Justin stole a quick glance back towards Brian. "No offense."

Justin couldn't help but laugh. "None taken."

Truth be told, even though he had always been mature beyond his years, and especially since Daphne had had Suvi, they had never really had the chance to just hang out over the last few years. Though he suspected he was nearly a decade older than these two girls, they seemed mature in ways he understood, yet also looked decidedly spirited. The thought of spending the day without his partner's grumbling and the kids running underfoot was an increasingly welcomed idea. This would likely prove to be his last chance at doing anything on his own before Daphne had the baby.

Justin looked towards his two friends who nodded in acceptance. "Sounds great."

"Give me your phone." Tasha demanded as they were within minutes of boarding the ride. Justin and Hunter both extended their phones towards her as she smiled in response to Hunter's eagerness. He was nice and all, but simply not her type. She took Justin's phone, scrolling and tapping the screen with the ease of a seasoned pro before she handed the phone back to him with a satisfied smile. "Text me when you get here tomorrow and we'll meet up."

"Next." The ride attendant yelled as Baze pushed away from where he stood talking to Brian.

"Looks like we've been abandoned." He motioned towards the girls and Cate who was enthusiastically talking to her new friends. "Yo! Cate, come on, we're up!"

Cate quickly gathered her belongings, making plans to meet up with the girls at Animal Kingdom the following day and headed towards the ride.

"Tell you what. If you don't have plans since they've decided to do their own thing, how about we grab a couple beers tomorrow and let everyone else pound the pavement. After all, beer is my profession." With a broad smile, Baze backed towards his waiting group.

"Some would say it's mine as well." Sliding his arm around Justin's shoulder when the younger man returned to his side, Brian nodded his head. "Sure. I'm sure we'll be in touch through the kids here." Brian grinned smugly as he grabbed Justin's chin between his thumb and index finger, giving it a patronizing shake.

Nodding his head, Baze ducked in to the boat as it slowly rolled forward, an empty boat just behind it to take its place.

"Next!"


End file.
